


The choccy milk crisis

by Hopeboi_ko, UnderTheSeaWritings



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Fluff, M/M, komaeda buys a lot of choccy milk, like alot of it, modern setting ish, was gonna be crack but like it became fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23761921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopeboi_ko/pseuds/Hopeboi_ko, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnderTheSeaWritings/pseuds/UnderTheSeaWritings
Summary: When Naegi runs out of choccy milk Komaeda takes it into his own hands to get him some. Which is alot more than expected.
Relationships: Komaeda Nagito/Naegi Makoto
Comments: 3
Kudos: 63





	The choccy milk crisis

**Author's Note:**

> Take a shot every time you see choccy or if your a minor take out that choccy milk and chug
> 
> We weren't really sure what we were doing, this just came about when we were discussing what Koameda would do as a lover having so much money to spend 
> 
> Jae and I were up laughing til like 3am about it lmao - ko

‘Naegi-kun guess what!? We just invested in the dairy company! Now you can have choccy milk anytime you want!” 

"what."

He spreads his arms out like he just didn’t do something very dramatic because he saw Makoto look desperately into the empty choccy milk carton yesterday. “I bought all of the dairy farm’s produce in choccy milk. “ He then puts a finger to his lips, “Did you know that there’s over 70 plus cows in just one pasture at one at the farms? It was truly amazing how many little baby cows I got to pet.” Boy were they surprised when he showed up with millions in his bank account asking for a whole year’s supply of choccy milk and to always be stocked in their local stores. 

Naegi stared at him in disbelief. "I- what. You bought _what_." He scanned him for any sort of body language that could possibly indicate this being a joke.

He blinks. “Was I not supposed to? Oh dear...I just gave quite a few lovely ladies I met raises. They were all looking forward to vacations with their families…” 

"K-Komaeda-kun… how much money did you spend???"

He twiddles his fingers, “About that much, nothing to worry about.”

He looked over at the empty gallon of choccy milk. "... Do you have some with you?"

His frown quickly turns into a smile, “Of course!” He grabs his hand and leads him outside to his very nice looking car that I don’t know the name of but it costs some dollas. 

He didn't take much notice of the car, he was too invested with the _choccy milk_. 

Komaeda opens the door to said expensive car and behold the whole ass backseat from floorboard to the top of said seat was beautiful, glorious choccy milk for his beloved Naegi who loved choccy milk just as much as he loved Komaeda. “See? I didn’t come home empty handed.”

Naegi stood there in awe of the sheer amount of choccy milk, stacks on top of stacks on top of stacks. He could feel the tears welling up in his eyes, he turned to Komaeda and just stared at him. 

“Please marry me, Komaeda-kun.”

“E-Eh? I- I don’t think I heard you right?” 

“Komaeda-kun. I want you to marry me.” Naegi said again.

“But Naegi-kun- why in the world would you want to do that? You’d be stuck with worthless trash for the rest of your life. I couldn’t do that to you.” 

“Komaeda-kun. You literally just bought me an entire milk-dairy farm thing because I ran out of choccy milk. And you’re not worthless, you’re wonderful.” He said the last part sternly, trying to get his point across.

He blinks.

_What?_

“That’s not a normal thing to do??” Completely ignoring the fact his lover just said he was wonderful because he could not compute wonderful and himself in one sentence.

“U-uhm… not really, the most someone’s ever done after I ran out of choccy milk before this is that they bought me a gallon.. Which happened like twice.” Naegi placed his finger on his cheek.

He huffs, “Then that’s their loss to not give you the thing that makes you happy in the morning time. Otherwise you pout throughout the day and have a small frown. I want to make you the happiest that I can and if that means I buy all the choccy milk then so be it.” 

He felt his face become warm, did he really pout the rest of the day when he didn’t have choccy milk?

Komaeda takes the other male’s hands in his, “I want to always see you happy and smiling Naegi-kun, I’ll do everything in my power to see it.” This bitch out here half ass confessing his undying love-

Naegi's cheeks got warmer. Oh how the turns tabled. He stumbled over his words, "I-I-I uhm-" Naegi took notice at how his hands were warm.

Komaeda’s eyes widened, quickly letting go of his hands. “I’m so sorry, I’ve overstepped my boundaries haven’t I?” 

He quickly shakes his head. "No no!! You're f-fine!! I just asked you to marry me so I don't think that's worse!" He then finally realized what he had said. 

"Oh my goodness I asked you to marry me."

He nods, “You did. But I have no idea why you’d ever ask me of all people. It must have just been an impulse thing?” 

He took a moment trying to process this whole situation more. From no choccy milk to all the choccy milk to marriage proposals, it just had him confused out of his mind. "I.. I don't think that's it, but I don't know…"

“There’s really no way someone as wonderful should ever be tied down to someone like me.” He was just happy to receive attention from someone as kind as Naegi, let alone have the chance to- to somehow be in a relationship with him. Goodness no! Naegi was waaaaaay too good for him.

"I wouldn't really mind.. you mean a lot to me, Komaeda-kun. I wanna be with you." He stared up at him happily.

“You? Want to be with me?” He points to himself in disbelief. “But marriage is such a huge step we’re just good friends right?” 

Naegi took a moment. He then laughed, thinking it was a joke.

Komaeda was definitely confused, what was he laughing about. “Naegi-kun I don’t think I understand the joke..” 

His smile melted. 

"W-what… I-.... I thought.." 

Naegi tried to figure this out in his head, trying to put the pieces together.

“You thought what?” Komaeda was just confused now.

"I… I thought we had been going on dates for a few months now."

His eyes widened, “Wait-! Those were dates????” 

"I-I thought they were! O-oh goodness I've made this awkward.." He covered his flushed face with his hands.

His whole brain short circuited. He had been going on dates this whole time with Naegi and didn’t even know???? What kind of bullshittery was this???

“You- I- You thought we were going on dates? So you actually like me???” 

"Yeah.." He spoke through his hands, muffling the words.

H o l y s h i t 

Naegi Makoto, the cutest damn boy he’d ever seen since like that one famous movie actor he had a crush on as a child liked him, Nagito Komaeda out of everyone else??

“Wait- how?” No- No Komaeda that’s not how that was supposed to come out as.

He removed his hands from his face. He didn't know how to respond. "Um,, I just do?? I think you're really nice and interesting and wonderful."

“Are you sure you’re alright? That was a big thing to process with all the choccy milk-” And now he’s avoiding this smh

"No- no I'm fine. Um. I've been thinking this for quite a long while."

“Thinking about why you like me? I wouldn’t blame you there.” 

"No, about how I do like you."

“Oh.”

Naegi fidgets with his hands. "I've made this awkward haven't I.. I'm sorry.."

“No, no I just thought that all those times we held hands it was like platonically. I didn’t know that you meant it in a romantic sense like I was hoping.” 

"A-ah.. so.. uhhh.. now that we're actually on the same page, can we date now?" His eyes lit up.

“Are you sure you want to? After all, I'm really nothing special.” 

"Well, I already thought we had been going on dates before now, so I'm pretty sure that I do want to date you, haha." Naegi smiled up at him.

“So that means I can...I can..” Poor boy can’t even say kiss, that’s how you know you’re a gay disaster. 

Naegi tilted his head to the left. "You can what?"

He looks down, almost ashamed of saying such a little word. Face blossomed into a cherry, he mumbles out quickly his answer. 

He just barely caught it, his face also burst into a deep red. He nodded his head quickly as an answer. He knew if he actually tried to speak he would just stutter over the words.

His eyes widened. “R-Really? Are you sure?” 

"Mhm! Y-yeah!" He kept nodding.

His eyes light up, grabbing the other boy’s hand once more leaning down to do just that thing finally.

Naegi moved his head and accidentally causing them to bump their foreheads together. He pulled his head back in pain.

Nagito groans, holding a hand to his forehead laughing a bit. “Are you alright Naegi-kun?” 

He holds his own forehead. "Yeah- yeah I'm fine. Are _you_ okay??" 

“Mhm, I’ll be fine. I’ve had worse.” He was a bit disappointed though. 

He rubs the spot where they bumped together. "Ah, that's good at least. I ruined the kiss, though.."

“It’s not ruined if it never happened yet. “ He smiles, putting a hand to his forehead before leaning down to press his lips against his softly. 

Naegi smiles and gently closes his eyes, he melts into the rhythm between them slowly. Naegi places his hand on Komaeda's cheek and caresses it.

It was more than he could ever dream of, Naegi was extremely soft and seemed to fit perfectly against him. Moving his hand down from his forehead he wraps it around his waist, pulling him closer with uttermost gentleness. 

Naegi allowed himself to be gently pulled closer to him. He didn't mind. In fact he enjoyed the closeness. 

If he could, he’d kiss his boyfriend- _his boyfriend!!_ All day long, just soaking in the happiness that Naegi always brought with him. It was kissing sunshine itself. 

Naegi softly grazed Komaeda's cheek with his fingertips, causing a small sort of ticklish feeling. But not one enough to laugh or anything. Just to give a shiver down his back.

Komaeda was feeling that cloud nine, holding Naegi so close to his chest and finally having the chance to do what he thought over countless times that it would be nothing more than a mere fantasy. Yet here they were and it was the most beautiful thing to experience. He wanted to lean in further into the other’s hand, nuzzle it and maybe place a kiss to each of his knuckles to let Naegi know that he truly would do anything for him, follow him anywhere, he was putty in his hands.

Naegi carefully made small noises with his other hand, rubbing his fingers together, tapping things, etc. Just small soft noises. He both grazed Komaeda's cheek with one hand and made noises with the other, he just felt like it would be nice.

Komaeda found it endearing, pulling away to finally get air otherwise someone would be pulling his dumb fainted ass out of the driveway and helping Naegi bring the choccy milk in. He smiles adoringly at the other male, pecking his nose. Just one more couldn’t hurt right? 

He took in a few breaths before giggling at the nose peck. 

“Naegi-kun, I love you.” 

He felt his face become warmer.

"I l-love you too, Komaeda-kun."

His heart felt like it was going to leap from his chest with how overjoyed he felt, Naegi was the sweetest boy alive and his heart belonged to him. And for as selfish as that was it made him beyond happy to know that his feelings were returned. 

Naegi wrapped his arms around Komaeda, happily looking up at him.

“As touching as this Naegi-kun, we should probably get all this choccy milk inside before it gets too hot and expires.” 

"Ah.. I suppose you're right. Choccy milk is very important!!"

“Very, let’s get it in and discuss this more inside.” He pulls away quite flushed, hoping that by time they put everything up his cheeks would have cooled.

Naegi was also flushed, he began grabbing two gallons of choccy milk and bringing them inside. He put the two gallons into the fridge. He then went back outside to get another pair of gallons of choccy milk.

Now how do you ask they were able to fit all this choccy milk in? You see Mr Komaeda Nagito ate like a ghost and decided before he left that day to clean out the fridge, leaving the top two shelves clean for all this choccy milk. A genius you might say. 

Soon enough, they get all the choccy milk into the fridge. Naegi flopped onto the couch, exhausted. "Blehhhhh my arms hurt."

“There was a bit to carry in yes, my apologies for not having enough upper arm strength to carry it all in. If you’d like I can give you a massage later for your hard work?” He takes a seat beside him, casting a adoring glance at the other male. 

"A-ah! No, no!! It's okay! And you don't have to!!" He shook his hands in a sort of defensive manner.

“Are you sure? I don’t mind at all.” 

He could feel his cheeks heat a bit, he scratched his cheek with his finger. "I mean.. I wouldn't mind, but you don't need or have to!"

“Then it’s settled, I’ll give you one before bed tonight!” He beams, happy to help the other. “Oh do you want to drink some of the choccy milk right now Naegi-kun? Now that you have plenty to drink.” 

He nods quickly. "Yeah!! Here I can get us both some!" He says as he gets up and grabs two cups from the cupboard. He pulls out the first gallon and pours two glasses.

“Oh- you don’t have to do that. I could have gotten them down Naegi-kun,” He pouts, sitting down at their kitchen table. “But thank you.” 

Naegi smiles over to him.

"It's really no problem!! It's the least I could do after you bought me all of this!" He exclaimed.

“I already told you, it was because you like it so much. And I wanted to see you happy.” 

That was gay, extremly gay to say. Good thing he realized they were lovers now. 

Naegi felt butterflies in his stomach, he laughed slightly and put away the gallon of milk. He then passed one of the two glasses over to Komaeda.

“Thank you,” he takes it with a smile. “So..To choccy milk?” He lifts his glass up with a small laugh. 

He giggles. "To choccy milk!" He lifts up his own glass and clinks it with Komaeda's.

His smiles widened at Naegi’s smile, man was he head over heels for this boy. He takes a drink of his choccy milk, it was no wonder Naegi loved this stuff so much.

He takes a drink of the choccy milk. "Hmmmm.." Naegi put his finger to his lip, a habit he gained from Maizono. "You know what would go good with the choccy milk?"

He tilts his head, “What would?” This man already had his wallet mentally ready.

"Some cookies!!" You could practically see the non-existent dog tail wagging. He was just so excited.

“Do we have any in the cabinet?” He gets up, opening one. 

He thought about it. "Hmmmm I'm not sure that we do."

“Oh okay.” He grabs his keys, “I’ll be right back then-”

"Wait- how many cookies are you buying??" 

“Uhm….Well I don’t know I was thinking to just buy..a few.” box loads.

"How much is a few??" Naegi interrogated.

He hums, “Just a few, don’t worry.” Naegi stop him.

"How about we both go instead?" Naegi liked cookies but sometimes there can be way too many cookies and he feared that Komaeda would go a little overboard.

He shakes his head, “No no don’t worry about it! I’ll be right back, promise!” 

"Please just buy a single box,,," he pleaded.

“Are you sure you just want one?” 

"Mmmmm… okay two, but that's enough cookies."

“Alright! I’ll be back!”

However when Komaeda returns home he brings home two...very large boxes of Naegi’s favorite cookies. 

Naegi went outside to greet Komaeda home, but came to find the massive loophole he didn't fill.

“I got two like you asked for!” There he was sweating like crazy from carrying the heavy boxes, but he had the biggest grin on his face. He wanted Naegi to be proud of him for remembering his favorites and getting so many. 

"Oh my goodness that's quite a lot of cookies." Naegi then proceeded to go over and help him carry the boxes. Naegi didn't want his boyfriend to die under two abnormally large boxes of cookies.

“You don’t have to help Naegi-kun, I was going to bring them in.” Not that his arms were complaining, they felt as if they were on fire. “But you did say two, I thought you may have wanted more...but I guess two is alright for now.”

Naegi shook his head. "Yes, two is fine and I'm helping you, and that's that." He stated matter-a-factly.

“My Naegi-kun is too sweet. And very strong!” He giggles setting the box he was carrying down. “So cookie and milk date we shall resume?” 

He nods, "Yea!" He gives Komaeda a peck on the cheek. He then puts the box he was holding down.

Komaeda grabs a small package of cookies out, “A sweet for my sweet sunshine.” He hums happily at his own little pun, sitting back down at the table. 

Naegi giggles at the pun, taking a cookie as he sits down with him.

With all the milk and cookies Komaeda bought they definitely could be having small table dates soon, maybe even ones Komaeda could sneak kisses into. Maybe next time he could get something else for Naegi if he got bored, either way he was just happy to see Naegi happily munching away at his cookies. 

Naegi happily bounced after finishing. He gave Komaeda a wide smile.

He returned the smile, leaning down to peck his lips. Oh yea he could definitely get used to this. Especially with how wonderful it felt finally being able to kiss the boy he had been pinning over for the last couple years. 

His cheeks got a bit warm. He gave the other a peck small back.

“You wanna go take a nap and cuddle?” 

"Mhmmm."

Komaeda beamed, taking his boyfriend by the hand and lead him to the couch where they cuddled and passed out from drinking all that choccy milk.

**Author's Note:**

> We hope you all enjoyed our little take at crack/fluff it was really fun to write! And you bet there's always more to come when it involves us two ;) 
> 
> As always comments. kudos, and criticism is always appreciated!  
> Til next time!


End file.
